wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Come Our Friends
Here Come Our Friends is the introduction song from Surfer Jeff. Song Credits 2012/2013 Versions * Music and Lyrics: Greg Page * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music and Lyrics: Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Iwaki Auditorium * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2012 Version * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Paul Paddick * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Simon Pryce * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Accordion: Nicolino DiSipo * Drums: Steve Pace Celebration! Version * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - James Arthur Chen, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Simon Pryce * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace 2013 Version * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Simon Pryce, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes - Wendy Clarke, Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Song Lyrics Here comes a friend we know Her name is Dorothy Here comes a friend we know Her name is Dorothy Here comes a friend we know Her name is Dorothy It's Dorothy The Dinosaur Here comes a friend we know His name is Wags the Dog Here comes a friend we know His name is Wags the Dog Here comes a friend we know His name is Wags the Dog You got it It's Wags the Dog Here comes a friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry Here comes a friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry Here comes a friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry It's Henry The Octopus Here comes a friend we know It's Captain Feathersword Here comes a friend we know It's Captain Feathersword Here comes a friend we know It's Captain Feathersword You got it It's Captain Feathersword Trivia * This is the first Wiggles song since Love Train Greg Page sings. Video Appearance *Surfer Jeff *Celebration! *Furry Tales Episode Appearance *Invisible Lachy *Excuse Meow! (concert) Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 7 Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Music Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs